Typically, a customer pays for service after the service is rendered. For example, a service provider such as a mover, a handyman, a plumber or an electrician will provide service for a customer at the customer's location. At the completion of the service, or job, the customer will pay the service provider, also referred to herein as a vendor. The basic service and payment transaction is straightforward. However, as the transaction is completed as soon as the customer pays the vendor, there should be further incentive for either party to engage in further communications. Typically, unless a customer has received either extremely good or extremely poor service from the vendor, that customer has little motivation to provide feedback about the services the customer received from the vendor.
Although feedback from customers is important for vendors, who use it to improve their services, having customer feedback is especially important in online marketplaces, where customers can select from a variety of vendors. The online marketplace is typically operated by a third party (i.e., an entity other than the vendor or customer), who receives a fee for each transaction between a customer and a vendor. The more transactions that occur in the marketplace, the more fees the third party receives. In order to continue to build goodwill with customers, the operator of the online marketplace would like to provide a system through which any customer that uses the marketplace can help to ensure himself/herself to have a good experience in that the vendor chosen by the customer provides an expected level of service.
One method for matching customer expectation with vendor capabilities is to implement a feedback system on the online marketplace where a customer can evaluate a particular vendor by reviewing feedback from the previous customers of the vendor. For example, in the case of emove.com, which is website operated by eMove, Inc. that provides an online marketplace for moving services, a vendor can be evaluated by the feedback provided by its previous customers. The feedback occurs after the vendor has provided the services.
As the customer who is moving is typically more concerned about the actual move, where a multitude of tasks need to be completed, than filling out reviews, providing a mechanism to facilitate feedback submission is a challenge. Most likely, if the customer has a computer, it is inaccessible as it is being moved itself, dramatically reducing the likelihood of the customer providing feedback for a vendor that has provided services as it requires the customer to seek out Internet access. Moreover, requiring a customer to “login” by remembering usernames or passwords assigned before the move when returning to the online marketplace to respond to a review after the move adds an additional layer of complication that makes the review process inconvenient to complete.
Conversely, vendors are interested in being paid for their services as soon as they have provided them, in addition to receiving feedback from customers. Vendors also want to ensure that any reviews provided for their services are based on actual work they have performed and completed, with an emphasis on receiving feedback as soon as the work is completed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can provide payment to vendors and obtain feedback from customers with a minimal amount of effort by all parties involved.